Everything Changes
by Alleybat
Summary: Dick and Babs always get invited out to group activities with their friends. But it always seems to end up being just the two of them, is this some kind of trick?


"Why do they even invite us to stuff anymore?"

Dick Grayson looked up from his bowl of popcorn to see a very angry Barbara Gordon pacing the room.

It was true what she said though. The last three times their school friends had invited them to do anything as a group, it usually ended up with Dick and Barbara alone somewhere while everyone else went off in their individual couples to "be together". Today they were down in their friend's living room while everyone else was upstairs doing who knows what.

"We wanna spend time together, as a couple… You guys understand right?" Barbara sneered. "Why do they even invite us if they just wanna be with their boy/girlfriends?"

"I dunno, maybe they don't want us to feel left out or something." Dick said grabbing another handful of popcorn. There was some old romantic movie playing that was popped in the second everyone got there, but not ten minutes in only Dick and Barbara were left watching.

"No Dick, you know what it is?" Barbara said sitting next to Dick on the couch and cramming some popcorn into her mouth.

"What?" Dick asked letting her chew.

"They want us to get together! Yeah, a couple of us girls were talking about relationships and they kept telling me that you and I would just 'make the cutest couple'… ugh"

Dick grabbed another handful of popcorn and looked back to the movie, acting like he was trying to process what she had just revealed to him. But the truth was, he had considered it many times. There was something about Babs that he loved beyond their friendship, but he never admitted it to her or anyone else. Their friendship was sacred to him and he tried really hard not to jeopardize it.

"Really?" He finally said after processing the best way to answer. "I had no idea our friends wanted us to get together, that's kinda weird."

"Isn't it though?" Babs said with a laugh regretting putting the idea in Dick's head. It was her fault her girlfriends were so adamant that the two of them get together. She had to let them in on the fact that she'd been crushing on him for a long time. It had suddenly become their life mission to get her together with Dick. _"Which is probably why they always invite us to these couple things and then leave us alone…"_ Babs suddenly realized.

"Could you imagine?" Dick said smiling at her. "Us, going on dates, holding hands at school…..kissing…."

He took it one step too far there. He felt himself go red and tried as nonchalantly as possible to look the other way, pretending to be very interested in the movie suddenly. Babs hadn't noticed his desperate attempt to look away because she had done the same. She looked from the movie to the popcorn that was still sitting in Dick's lap and reached for some just as Dick's hand moved for a handful. She withdrew her hand before they could touch.

_"Suddenly everything is awkward, and it's my fault for bringing it up in the first place."_ Babs thought to herself. Even their closeness on the couch caused her heartbeat to quicken and she had to constantly swallow a lump in her throat that wouldn't go away.

"I mean" Dick said… babbling now. "You're my best friend Babs, what would happen if we went out and broke up…. I'd hate to lose our friendship."

"Exactly!" Babs exclaimed. That was exactly it. Their relationship was too precious to ruin with dating and all that couple stuff…..even if kissing sounded amazing right now….

They both went quiet, munching on the popcorn, not really paying attention to the movie, but not daring to look at each other.

"You know I love you…. I always have, from the very beginning" A line from the movie cut the silence between them. Suddenly they were both very interested in the movie as the two main characters pulled each other into a passionate and long kiss. Too long. It felt like it lasted forever.

"The, the actors in this movie are pretty good." Dick stammered. "You can almost feel the chemistry between them when they… do that"

"The chemistry between them….or us." Babs mumbled to herself.

"What?" Dick said hoping he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Oh, uh, nothing I was talking to myself." Babs said regretting she too often voiced what should stay in her head.

"You think there's chemistry between us?" Dick said looking at her.

She looked back at him and finally noticed that he was beet red especially around his ears. Ugh, that is so cute that his ears go red when he blushes.

"Well….I….that is…" Babs stammered. "I mean… there's no way to really know is there?"

Dick looked from Babs to the movie trying to come up with something to say. Another kiss scene was playing…. Of course, this movie was just out to get them.

"Th-that's a way to tell…" Dick said not daring to look at Babs again.

Babs looked back at the movie and her heart, that had already been moving a mile a minute, sped up. She began to wonder how fast it could beat before it exploded, because she felt she was on the precipice of an exploding heart.

"You don't really mean it do you?" Babs said feeling both elation he would suggest it, but disappointment because he would probably never act on it.

Without saying anything Dick put his arm behind her and leaned in close. She looked straight into his steel blue eyes feeling her face explode with blush and her stomach was threatening to somersault its way into her throat.

"Dick… don't joke around." Babs tried to laugh it off but he was still so close she could smell the popcorn on his breath.

"I'm completely serious here Babs." Dick said. And it was true he'd never looked so serious to her, like he was trying to work out exactly how to make the final plunge.

_"Don't let it happen Babs…"_ She started thinking to herself. "_Push him away… he's your best friend, this will change everything between us."_

_"Don-"_

Her thoughts were cut off. He finally decided to act upon his suggestion and touched his lips to hers gently.

She felt a moan escape her as he pressed in deeper. His lips were buttery and salty from the popcorn, but they were soft and warm and she felt like a fire had been lit in her stomach as he put his other hand on her leg. She brought her own hands up and grabbed his neck.

They were lost in the moment, the only sounds being that of the movie and the occasional smacking of their lips as they came up for air and dove right back in. Neither of them really knew how long they stayed like that but-

A flash of light snapped them back to reality and all their friends, who should have been upstairs, were standing right in front of them, phones out, and big stupid grins on their faces.

"What are you idiots doing?" Dick sneered, both out of embarrassment and sheer anger that they had ruined his moment with Babs.

"Never mind that," one of the girls piped up. "Are you two a couple now or what?"

Everyone in the room looked at them with anticipation. Dick tried to ignore them and look at Babs to gauge what she thought. She was bright red, her face almost blended into her hair, all except her bright blue eyes which were watery like she was trying not to cry from embarrassment. She looked back into his eyes and gave a tiny nod and smiled the best she could.

"I guess we are." Dick said, not taking his eyes off her.


End file.
